


One step at a time

by MGstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGstars/pseuds/MGstars
Summary: Regina and Robin are working in the same hospital, and they have a happy news to announce to their coworkers. What could it possibly be?Second part is for Love from OQ week, dedicated to Holylocksleys who requested a smutty angsty fic!





	1. One step at a time

She enters the elevator, presses the button to the 11th floor, and quietly stands near a wall as the doors are slowly closing.

"Wait! Hold it back!"

She startles, reacts quickly, one of her hands coming between the doors, the other searching the button to keep them open. When she looks up, she faces a breathless Robin Locksley, who enters the second she steps back.

"Dr Mills." He greets with a nod.

"Dr Locksley."

It doesn't take long.

The door have barely closed when they face each other, their lips locking in a passionate and hungry kiss, their hands gripping, touching and caressing the other, flush pressed together, Regina pinned against the wall, moaning as Robin presses himself between her legs, the bulge of his pant more than evident in the proximity they're sharing.

She tears her mouth apart to remind "Either we're very lucky and we won't get caught, or we're going to receive a blame from Gold for making out in a public place."

"He can go to hell." Robin murmurs against her throat, sucking at her pulse, making her shiver and moan roughly as he finds the perfect spot. "I can't get enough of you."

Regina struggles to keep her mind clear, to resist Robin's wonderful touches and kisses, exhaling softly as she arches in his arms, but a glance at the door reminding her that they're only two floors away from their destination quickly brings her back to Earth.

She pushes at his chest gently, sticking her forehead to his when he sighs deeply. "You'll have me to yourself the entire evening and night when we get home today. I asked Mal to take the boys with her. She doesn't know why yet, but she for sure will be more than enthusiastic when she'll hear the news."

"You did?" Robin lifts an eyebrow and smirks, obviously more than interested with the prospect of an entire romantic evening and night.

"Yes. I wanted to savor the news in private, without Henry or Roland to disturb us every five minutes. I love our boys, but they are champions at reminding us of their presence constantly."

"I see…" Robin winds his arms around her waist. "I definitely have the most perfect girlfriend."

Regina pulls back, throwing him a pointed look, before smiling deeply. " _Fiancé_  is more appropriate now, don't you think?"

Before he has time to answer, the elevator stops, its doors opening to reveal a perfectly dressed up Mr Gold, and the murdering look he gives them is everything Regina thought they would receive if he caught them together.

They jump apart immediately, Robin's hand leaving Regina's waist when she takes a step aside, and they sheepishly walk their way out, but it's apparently not enough for their superior.

"I thought the rules were clear. No intimacy in public areas. You're here at work, not in your bedroom."

Robin is about to answer, but Regina knows him enough to be certain that the way he will make fun and talk lightly about the situation will piss Gold enough that he'll definitely send them both a blame.

So she gives her lover a discrete punch in the ribs, and answers neutrally.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

As she watches him enter the elevator, Regina can't help but question "Aren't you coming, chief?"

After all, one of their colleagues is about to give them the results of a study he made in the ER over the last months, the least of things would be for the chief of the unit to be present.

"I forgot something in my office. I told him to start without me, I'll be here in a few minutes."

And the man disappears behind the doors, leaving the couple to themselves.

Regina chuckles, and Robin lifts an eyebrow. "Why did you stop me from answering him?"

She turns towards him, cups his cheek tenderly, still smiling. "Because I know you would've mocked him, and though I love to see these scenes happen, I think you should give Gold a break. You've grilled all your cards with him for now, don't give him a reason to go after you."

"What could he possibly do? He doesn't have the power to fire me."

"Maybe not. But the board does, and my mother is presiding it. Unfortunately for us, if she doesn't dislike you as much as she did Daniel, she very much prefers her husband. And if you remember correctly, her husband happens to be our chief, Gold."

"Oh…" Robin winds his arms around her waist again, Gold's order already forgotten as he gets closer, his grin mirroring Regina's. "Well, then I guess I'll behave for a while."

Regina chuckles, presses a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back, glancing around and reminding him that they're still in public.

"Starting now." She murmurs against his lips, then falls back to her heels, grabs his hand and leads him forward "Come on! Victor's presentation will start in a minute, I don't want to be late."

XXX

"We have an announcement to make."

Malika and Victor raise their heads from their plates to focus on their friends.

"You're pregnant?" Mal asks immediately, looking suspiciously at Regina.

"God no!" The brunette exclaims. "It's way too soon for that."

"Are you moving in together?" Victor interrupts.

"Not exact-" Robin begins, but is cut off by his friend again.

"Don't tell me you're moving back to England!"

"No!" Regina answers immediately. "We're not leaving this country."

"Please, tell me you're not quitting your job! I can't picture our team being separated." Malika pleads.

Regina reaches out for her best friend's hand, squeezes reassuringly. "No, we're not quitting." And then she glances between her two friends "But if you would let us speak instead of constantly interrupting us, maybe we can tell you what we have to say."

Malika grips Regina's fingers, nods silently.

Victor straightens in his seat, grabs one of his fries and bites in it. "Alright."

Regina and Robin exchange an amused glance, before turning towards their friends, Robin announcing solemnly but quietly enough that the whole cafeteria won't hear.

"We're getting married."

Victor chokes on his fries, Malika's eyes open wide, and for a second they just stare at the couple, until the blonde man declares "Is this a joke?"

Regina frowns "Not at all. We're serious. Robin proposed to me yesterday, and I said yes."

"About time!" He exclaims. "I thought it would never happen!"

"I'm so happy for you both!" Malika says, reaching across the table to squeeze their hands, grinning. "You deserve it. But I want to be your maid of honor!" She tells Regina.

"And me your best man!" Victor adds, looking at Robin. "We're going to take care of everything."

"It's  _our_  wedding." Regina points. She knows Victor and Malika mean well, but if they let them take the lead they will choose everything from the color of the bouquets to the location of the ceremony.

"But you'll let us help, right?" Malika pleads.

"Of course!" Her friend concedes, glancing at Robin, who seems just as amused by the situation as she is. "Just remember that Robin and I have the final word."

"No problem!" The blonde woman pauses, smiles thoughtfully "Daniel must be so happy and proud. I'm sure he was as impatient as we were to see this happen."

Regina's face shifts into a more broken one, so Robin takes her hand, squeezes slightly, and she squeezes back.

"I hope so."

"I'm sure, Regina!" Victor says. "He wanted you to move on. He asked Robin to take care of you and Henry." He reminds. "I'm sure that, wherever he is, he must be relieved to see that one of his friends is the reason his wife is happy again. He would have never wanted for you to stay alone."

"I know."

"And it's been almost 4 years since he passed. Henry is older now, he can understand."

"By the way," Malika interjects "Do the boys know?"

The change of subject lightens up the mood slightly, making the grief slowly vanish, the memory of the two boys' endless energy and sweetness invading the adults.

"Yes." Regina nods. "We told them during dinner."

"And?"

Regina sighs, and Robin answers for her "Roland was thrilled. He never really knew his mother, Regina's been in his life more than any other woman."

"And Henry?"

"He…" Robin glances at Regina. "He was happy, but he asked a lot of questions. Especially…" He brings a hand to Regina's neck, strokes softly.

"He asked if it meant I didn't love Daniel anymore." Regina finishes.

"Oh."

"What did you say?" Victor asks carefully, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. He knows Daniel's subject is still raw, even years later. Losing your husband and almost your child in the same night can leave deep scars. That's why Regina has become more than overprotective with her son since Daniel's death.

"The truth. That I will always love his father, but now, I love Robin too. I told him that us getting married means moving in a new place, a bigger one, where we will live as a family 24/7. Somehow, it won't change the way it's been lately. We're always together, either at my place or Robin's. But I'm still his mother and Daniel will always be his father. Of course, Robin will legally become his step father and Roland his step brother, but we told him he didn't have to change the way he acts with them. I think Henry felt reassured when he understood that me marrying Robin won't make much difference for him."

"So, everything is good?" Malika questions, looking at Regina from underneath her lashes, concern washing over her friend.

She knows how difficult overcoming Daniel's sudden death has been for the woman. The circumstances made it worse. Her husband was hit by a car while driving their four years-old son back home. Both ended up in the ER, and Daniel was soon transferred in surgery. Thankfully, Henry only had a broken arm, and was shocked, but his life wasn't in danger. Daniel's, on the other hand, was an entirely different problem.

The damages made to his body were so important, that despite the best work of their colleagues in surgery, after a few hours spent with his wife and son, knowing very well that they were his lasts, he rendered his last breath.

Regina was so devastated that she locked herself in her apartment with Henry for days, refused to get out except for Daniel's funerals, and only accepted the support of her friends once Henry was finally asleep, crying all her might in her friends' arms.

Robin too was in a bad state. He had known Daniel through his childhood and high school, until his parents decided to bring him back to England. But fate happen, and when Robin was hired in the same hospital where they are now all working, he soon discovered that one of his coworkers' husband was his long time lost friend. They reconnected immediately, as if the years apart never happened. So he took Daniel's loss as a punch in the stomach. But he never let Regina down.

Victor and Malika were touched too, after all Daniel was also one of their friends, but, for Regina, Henry, and Robin's sakes, they had to be the strong ones.

So all of them, their small team, they made it. They helped each other, supported each other, were always together, and soon Regina succeeded in smiling again.

Exception made of Henry, Robin was the first one able to coax one from her.

And on the day Regina realized, months later, after her life had seemingly turned back to, if not a happy one, at least a resemblance of a normal one, that she had feelings for him, Malika was there, an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on. She remembers Regina telling her how conflicted she felt about the situation.

In his last moments, Daniel made his wife promise to keep living her life, to find someone else, to  _love again_. It was hard for Regina, to promise to her husband, her one and unique love, who was still here and breathing, no matter how difficult, to try her hardest to fall in love with another man. But, despite everything, probably to appease him, she told him she would try.

And when she situation happened, when she understood that she indeed was in love with someone else, and that this someone happened to be her dead husband's oldest friend, she freaked out.

Robin's feelings for Regina were an evidence for everyone since day one, including for Daniel, but both men knew that Regina would never betray her husband, and Regina and Daniel knew that Robin respected them too much to ever try anything, so they were all quietly living with this knowledge without being bothered by it.

But on the day things changed for her, when Regina opened her eyes on the reality of her feelings, she first pushed him away. She put some distance between herself and Robin, and though he had been hurt, he understood, gave her the space she needed.

Until she was ready to give them a chance.

It took her several months, weeks of struggle and entire nights of internal debates with herself, with Mal, and sometimes, even with Victor, but one day, she went to Robin at work, between two patients, and asked him to take her out, ' _just the two of them'._

The message was clear. It was a date.

The first kiss came later.

For a while, they just enjoyed each other's company, used their already solid friendship as a base to build something more, and exactly like the first time, it's Regina who initiated the first kiss.

One night after he drove her back home, in front of her door, before she opened it, she took things in hand and kissed Robin for the very first time.

She shortly after admitted to Mal that, unlike what she expected, she actually didn't feel the guilt she thought would come. On the contrary, she felt relieved.

After that, the situation became easier. She began to trust in her relationship with Robin, slowly introduced things to Henry, who was six by then, helped him accept the man he already knew but was now part of his and his mother's life in a different way. His already excellent relationship with Roland, Robin's barely five years-old, helped.

Even at work, the team that Regina and Robin were forming only became more efficient with their new connection. Of course, their superior, the cold and sneering Mr Gold, above all Regina's step father, didn't appreciate to see two of his subordinates date each other, but beside some remarks from time to time, as long as they were doing their job, he, unfortunately for him, was powerless to separate them. For once, Cora, Regina's mother, head of the hospital's board, considered her daughter's choice an acceptable one, and didn't try to stand in the middle.

And now, the knowledge that, finally, a year and a half after the beginning of their relationship, the couple is taking such a huge step forward, and that it came from Robin without scaring Regina, is warming Malika's heart.

Regina gives her a smile. "Yes, Mal. Everything is good."

The blonde woman says with a mischievous smile. "Then I have one final question." Robin and Regina wait, silent. "Where is the ring?"

The brunette's smile grows knowingly, and she plunges her hand in her cleavage, pulling out a small silver chain holding a thin silver ring incrusted with several small diamonds all along its length.

It's soft, not too flashy, not the usual solitary big rock that everyone notice, but it's beautiful, discreet, perfectly fitting the couple.

"Nice!" Victor exclaims. "Good job, Robin. I'm not an expert, but I like this one."

"Thanks, Victor."

"I agree," Mal compliments. "It's like the two of you. Simple but beautiful."

Regina squeezes her friend's hand, thanks her silently through a simple look, one that her best friend understands instantly.

And then, she shoves the ring back in her blouse, explains. "You're the only one to know, I didn't want everyone to start asking why there was suddenly a new ring to my finger."

It took Regina more than two years after Daniel's death, plus six months of a perfect relationship with Robin, to decide to remove her alliance. On the day she did, Robin supported her, assured he didn't mind her keeping it, but she insisted, told him it was a necessary thing, for her to move on and show him the depth of her engagement to him.

Malika laughs. "It would have made people talk, that's for sure!"

Regina nods. "Yes. Anyway, now I hope you still accept to have the kids staying at your place tonight. I know Lilly has a lot of work with high school, but but I'd really appreciate to be able to celebrate in private."

"Am I invited?" Victor asks immediately, grinning widely, earning a murderous look from Malika and a roll of Robin and Regina's eyes.

"No!"

The man falsely pouts, looking down at his plate. "Too bad! I didn't have any plans tonight, I hoped-"

"You can come at my place to watch the boys." Malika offers. "You'll enjoy the cartoons just as-"

She's interrupted by the strident sound of their pagers, and they all have the same reflex, check their belts immediately, getting up and gathering their trays.

"Duty call!" Regina exclaims. "Time to go back to work."

As she walks her way out of the cafeteria and towards the ER at a fast speed with her coworkers, adrenaline coursing through her, she finds herself unable to remove the smile that settled on her face. She might be getting married, but she finds reassurance in the realization that, no matter what happens in life, some things will never change.


	2. Stronger than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : My OS One step at a time was supposed to stay a OS, but then I chose to participate to Love From OQ and this happened.  
> This story is a gift for my secret valentine, holylocksleys, who wanted a smutty and angsty fic. I really hope that fulfilled your wish!  
> I apologize for the mistakes as this work couldn't be betaread.  
> This story is inspired by my job, by an E.R where I spent a wonderful internship, and by some recents events that happened to a fellow doctors whom I don't know in person but whose story was spread online.

 

* * *

Robin.

Henry.

Roland.

Maddie.

She fights to keep her thoughts on them, on their smiles, beautiful faces, wonderful moments spent together. She tried her hardest while her mind slowly but surely drifts towards unconsciousness, as her body becomes unresponsive to her will, as her strengths abandon her.

The pain has gone now. The excruciating pain that torn her inside has left place to a freezing cold that seizes her like spines. Maybe she's convulsing, she's not quite certain of her environment anymore.

The voices and agitation in the background have been replaced by a profound silence. Her attempts to call them have failed, no sound exits her lips despite her best tries. She could pray, but she doesn't really believe in God, never prayed in the past, not even when Daniel died, so even if He exists, why would He listen to her now? So instead, all Regina can do, is hope. She hopes that someone will find her in time.

Before it's too late.

xxx

8 hours earlier

"Gold is gonna kill us..." Regina mutters as she fumbles with the locker, sighing in relief when she finally manages to lock it.

"Only if he finds out. We've behaved for the last 4 years..." Robin replies between two kisses on her neck, hands already wandering under his wife's blouse, feeling her shiver and respond to his touch, arching her back to press herself against him, tugging at his own blouse to keep him close. "And this is an emergency."

One of his hands slips under the edge of her pant, a finger hooking the band of her underwear, then finds its way to her core, already warm and wet, ready for him. Robin moans when he realizes _how_ ready she is, but yet, he's not really surprised, he can't even remember the last time they had time to share an intimate moment.

Regina can't suppress a moan when he starts rubbing her clit, clamping her mouth and eyes shut immediately, remembering where they are, and that they definitely should not be doing this. But _fuck_ , they haven't had sex in weeks! Between their crazy hours at work, the exhausting and constant fights with the boys refusing to turn off their computers and go to bed, and their daughter's sudden decision to sleep with her parents, despite all their attempts at keeping her in her own bed, such moments have become a rare thing.

But the recent lack of practice hasn't made her husband forget about the way to please her, and he starts slowly, despite the urge that's getting the best of them, because he knows how she likes it, that he has to build a rhythm. She loves him even more for taking time when they _don't_ have time, when he focuses on giving her as much pleasure as he can when they could - _should_ \- simply do a quickie and go back to work.

Pleasure blossoms in her belly, forcing her to swallow down her moans, especially when one of his fingers slips all the way to her entrance, sending shivers along her spine and making her exhale a long breath to keep control of herself. He chuckles, very much aware of the effect he has on her, realizing that she's getting close, but not quite enough for him to stop just yet.

He adds a second finger inside her, presses his palm against her clit, and speeds up the movement. Regina's reaction is immediate. She grips his shoulders, head falling backward, pushing herself against his hand, lips parted in a pleasure that she tries to keep silent as the hallway is on the other side of the wall. She's close now, really close, he can read it on her face, the way she bites her lower lip, the frown on her forehead. But despite how much he wants her to finish and get her release, Robin slows down. Regina's breath is erratic, her hands resting on his shoulders shaking. It might be selfish, but he wants to savor this moment together, have her finish while he's inside her. So he lets her come back to him, removes his hand from her pants and rubs her back while she exhales several times to recover.

He places a kiss in the crook of her neck that makes her shiver and moan lowly, before wrapping one arm around her waist, locking their lips in a soft but hungry kiss while he guides her towards the bed. She opens her mouth for him immediately, fingers gripping his neck for a moment to keep him close, until the back of her legs hit the bed. She pulls back with a grin then, cheeks all flushed, breath short, and sits down, starting to remove his belt immediately.

He's hard and ready, doesn't need any stimulation, but Regina wants to give him back what she received, she too wants to _enjoy_ him. She wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking at a regular rhythm, feeling him becoming even harder, thicker. Her thumb rubs the head of his cock, spreading the precum along his shaft. Robin's hand is cupping the back of her head, tenderly carving his fingers through her hair. She takes him in her mouth then, coaxing a surprise but satisfied moan out of him, one that they both hope no one heard. She moves up and down, tongue swirling along his length, playing with the base of the head, slightly nipping the skin, just enough to make him tremble and fist her hair.

"Regina..." he whispers, his voice slightly tainted with urge, hoarse with pleasure.

She takes him in entirely then, before sucking very, very slowly on her way out, releasing him with a soft _'pop'_ and looking up at him proudly. She scoots back on the small bed and removes her pants and underwear quickly, watching him recover from his own pleasure before doing the same. They keep their tops, but the second he's lying on top of her, hands are wandering beneath shirts and blouses, one of his firmly closing over one of her breasts, thumb rubbing her nipple.

Robin guides himself inside her easily as she's already warm and wet for him. Desire seizes them immediately, and he doesn't lose a second, thrusts forward, hard, fast, his forehead against her cheek, her hand against his nape, firm and strong. She hooks her legs behind his back, moving in rhythm with him, helping him get deeper, _faster_. They climb towards their peak together, their grip on each other tightening, belly tensing in anticipation. Robin forces himself to wait, to give Regina more, and when he can't hold back and spills his release inside her, he feels her walls flutter around him, and her entire body relax on the mattress.

They stay like this for a moment that feels like eternity, but in reality, isn't much more than a few seconds, to recover, enjoy the proximity, the privacy, the physical touch.

Regina cards her fingers through Robin's hair softly, while he traces circles on her belly, both catching their breaths and readying themselves to go back to work. It's Regina who initiates the movement, with a small pressure on her husband's shoulder, and a shy smile when he meets her eyes.

Robin moves to be face to face with her, brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers, a sweet gesture that has Regina smiling broadly.

"I love you." he murmurs against her lips.

"I love you too." she replies, parting her lips for a gentle kiss.

They don't make it last, because they _really_ should go back to work now, despite how soothing and relaxing this little moment in time was. Once in front of the door, Robin places one last kiss on his wife's temple, before pulling on the knob and going back to their duty.

xxx

"There you go, sir." Regina says to the patient she just discharged, as she hands him a small report of his journey in the ER. "You should be just fine with the treatment I gave you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Regina exits the room and heads for the central office, but she's interrupted by a man exiting the room he's been put in and standing in her way.

"You, I need to be seen by a doctor!"

She stops and smiles, not taking offense of the man's apparent lack of good manners. "And you will, sir. What's your name?"

"Sidney Glass."

"Alright, Mr Glass. I have to check on a patient and then I'll be right back."

She starts to walk past him, but he moves in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Why don't you see me now instead?"

Regina inhales deeply and forces herself to stay calm and polite. "Sir, I have other patients to take care of, and some need urgent treatments. I'll come back as soon as possible."

A sudden bip resonates in the hallway, making Regina's head snap up, ready to rush to the central monitor to see which patient is in distress.

"I've been waiting here for hours! I want to be seen _now_!" the man insists, uncaring of the urge and concern on her face.

Regina is already walking past him, speeding up when she feels herself held back, a strong pressure around her arm, almost making her fall.

"I said _now_!" the man thunders, eyes throwing daggers at her, making Regina tremble, fear seizing her to the gut. She barely hears the cacophony of the crash cart pushed by Mary-Margaret, her call of her name telling her that her patient in room 3 is crashing. She's frozen on stop, terrified, her arm held so tightly it's almost numb, the man unwilling to release her.

Until a low and questioning voice pulls her and the patient out of their daze.

"Sir, can I know why you're holding one of my employees?"

The man stutters, swallows heavily, and lets go of Regina's arm, under Gold's threatening gaze.

"I was simply asking to be seen by a doctor."

"Very well." Gold turns towards Regina, tilting his chin towards room 3. "Victor and Mary-Margaret are with your patient, go help them. I'll take care of this."

She nods wordlessly, still shocked, blessing Gold for his intervention, and leaves without further ado.

xxx

"Thank you for the hand." Regina tells her friend once they're alone in the room. Her patient was just taken to the ICU, hopefully he should be fine. She'll call to have news tomorrow morning.

"Anytime." Victor replies with a wink. "Want a coffee? I'm buying."

Regina checks the list of patients waiting on the computer's screen, and nods. It's not the rush, she can treat herself with a five minutes break. "Alright. Go ahead, I have to stop by the bathroom and I'll join you."

She walks her way towards the staff toilets, at the other end of the ER when her eye is caught by a movement on her right. She turns her head to check who's here, but before she can react, she receives a punch in the face, making her fall backward. She blindly holds onto a door frame that happened to be there, but a violent blow to her stomach projects her on the floor, the back of her head knocking the ground hard and triggering a strong headache. When she opens her eyes, she barely has time to distinguish the face of the man from earlier, but as she tries to remember his name, she finds herself too dizzy to think and-

_Oofs..._

The blows don't stop, on her face, her back, her abdomen. A shower of kicks and punches attacks her, impeding her from reacting, defending herself, screaming for help. Her breath is short, cut by a kick she receives in her stomach, forbidding her to process what's happening. The pain is so intense that she can't think anymore, breathing becomes a torture, she doesn't even try to open her eyes or call for help anymore, only remains still until the suffering stops.

And it stops... _Finally_.

"That will teach you to refuse to take care of patients, _bitch_!"

Confusion.

As Regina struggles to come back to herself, the first feeling that invades her is _confusion_. What did she say to deserve to be attacked so brutally?

Then _anger_.

Violence is increasingly present in their daily lives as doctors, but this is the first time that she's confronted to it in this way. Working in a team reassures, deters violence. But this time, the hatred has crossed the boundaries of their security cocoon.

And finally, as she feels herself drifting little by little towards unconsciousness, _fear_.

The fear of losing the ones she loves more than life itself, of leaving them alone, abandoning them to this cruel world.

The fear of _death_.

xxx

"Regina?" Victor calls while walking down the corridors at the end of the emergency department where the team's offices are located. "I have your coffee."

He glances into the open rooms, listens behind closed doors on the way back to the heart of the emergencies, in search of an answer, a noise. Regina should have joined him 10 minutes ago, and she doesn't answer her phone. She must have gotten caught by a nurse who must be talking her ear off in a hallway, or forgot about him and is back to work... This woman is addicted to work. Luckily, her kids, and especially Maddie's birth, have helped her to slow down and spend more time out of this hospital, but when she's here... she's more dedicated to her patients than anyone else.

"Regina?"

Victor takes out his phone, dials his friend's number again. This time, he straightens up, a familiar sound coming to his ears. Alert, he gets closer, smiling when he realizes that he is close to the goal.

And freezes.

He drops coffee and phone, and rushes to the clothing room, kneeling beside the body lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh, my God, _Regina_!"

She's unconscious, unresponsive to his calls and stimulations. Her face is bruised, her nose bleeding, her lower lip is cut and swollen. His instincts take over, and he begins to look for any other trace of injury, lifting his friend's shirt and swearing under his breath when he discovers her abdomen and ribs covered in bruises.

"I need help here!" Victor screams, struggling against his anguish, anger, trembling voice, his heart rate accelerating with each new discovery, imagining the potential injuries he cannot yet see.

How could such a thing happen?

He forces himself to remain calm, even if he boils internally and refrains himself from letting his fear and anger burst out by knocking into the walls and overthrowing the shelves. Regina needs him, she needs care, she needs a doctor, and _he's_ a doctor, a damn good one on top of that! So he takes a deep breath, and continues to examine her, pestering against the help that doesn't arrive fast enough.

"I have an emergency here! Is someone going to answer me, _for Christ's sake_?"

Footsteps are heard, rushing in his direction, then coming to a stop.

" _What the hell is-"_

Mary-Margaret kneels next to Regina immediately, desperately searching for answers in Victor's eyes, but he shakes his head.

"I don't know what happened. Go get Gold and a gurney!"

She gets up and tentatively asks. "Robin?"

But Victor shakes his head. "Don't let him see her like this."

She nods firmly, and then she's gone. Victor takes a second then, his fingers brushing Regina's hairline as he fights against a wave of tears. Victor Whale doesn't cry. He doesn't, _never_. Except that his best friend has been beaten for some unknown reason, and was left to die alone, in a closet. _Damnit_ , who would do that? Why? Why go after a doctor? Why go after _Regina_? She may have her temper, but she has a giant heart, bigger than all of her coworkers reunited. They've been working together for almost a decade now. Aside from Daniel's loss, she's always been strong, the shoulder to cry on, the confident, the one to kick your but when you need a little boost. She deserves better than that.

"I'm here, Regina. You're not alone, we'll take care of you. Just hang on." he tells her softly, with a wobbly voice, sighing in relief when he hears people arrive.

"What the hell happened in here?" the strong but urgent voice of Gold resonates in the hallway. He's already bent next to Regina, getting on with helping Victor and Mary-Margaret lifting her to transfer her on the gurney.

"No idea. She was supposed to join me for a coffee and never came. I found her like that 2 minutes ago." He keeps talking as they are pushing the gurney towards one of the free rooms. Irony wants Regina to take the place of the person whose life she just saved before whatever happened to her happened. "I noticed injuries to her face, thorax and abdomen. Glasgow score 7. No sign of respiratory distress. No external bleeding but I'm ready to bet on internal lesions, I'll do an ultrasound to-"

"You won't do anything." Gold stops Victor, startling him.

"But I-"

"You're her friend. You're too involved." his boss explains, giving instructions to Mary-Margaret at the same time so she readies everything for intubation. "I don't want you or Robin in this room while I take care of her."

Victor glances at Regina, still unconscious, face and body bruised, so fragile. Gold is right. Seeing her like this is torture, and despite all his good will and professionalism, Victor isn't certain he or Robin would indeed be calm enough to take care of her.

"Right. I'll-" He swallows heavily, adverts his gaze from his friend's body. "I'll tell Robin."

He steps back, takes a deep breath in, readying himself for a conversation he's already dreading.

"Victor."

He turns towards Gold, who's focused on the ultrasound as he speaks.

"Call the police. We ignore what happened, but I'm ready to bet that she didn't do that to herself."

xxx

 _Breathe_.

Victor stares at Robin, who has his back on him as he's typing his observation in the patient's file. Maybe he should let him finish... Or is it better to rip the bandage now?

 _It won't make much difference,_ a voice in his head says. _He will be devastated, whether he learns about it now or later_.

True...

Victor clears his throat, hoping to catch Robin's attention, but his friend doesn't react. He looks around, and thank God the office is empty, it will give them a semblance of privacy. He takes place next to Robin, facing him, and his friend notices, sends him a quick smile before going back to his file.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin replies, eyes still fixed upon the screen.

"There's something you should know."

"I'm listening."

Victor sighs, places a hand on Robin's wrist, stopping him from writing and catching his attention effectively.

"It's about Regina."

Robin frowns and turns on his seat to fully face his friend.

"She-" Victor begins, not really knowing how to say what he has to say. "She's- She's been severely injured."

Robin's brow shoots up in confusion, and he leans forward slightly. "What are you talking about? How could she be injured when she's working here with..." He looks around them, as if searching for her, and realization must be making its way in his mind because the next word is barely spoken out loud. "us?" He gets up, suddenly alert, anxious, reminding Victor of his behavior when they had received the news of Daniel's accident years ago. "Where is my wife?" Robin asks, with a strong voice filled with fear.

Victor gets up too, hands up between them, trying to calm Robin down.

"Gold is with her, he's doing everything he can." Robin starts heading towards the door but Victor steps in his way, stopping him. " _Wait_! Listen to me, Robin!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know." He forces his friend to sit, and Robin obediently follows when he understands that Victor will tell him everything he knows. "I found her unconscious in a closet. I can't say what happened for certain, but it looked like someone attacked and beat her."

" _What_? Who? Why?" Robin asks forcefully, his voice so strong some nurses from the hallway look in their direction.

"I don't have the answer to this. But I do believe that it's serious."

Again, Robin gets up. "I have to see her!"

"No!" Victor exclaims immediately, answering his friend's questioning gaze. "Trust me, you don't want to see her like this, and you can't do anything for her right now."

"She needs me!" Robin insists, trying to get past Victor but the man holds him back.

"She needs a doctor who can think clearly to give her the best cares, and right now that's none of us."

Robin freezes, letting his brain process the information, _accept_ the situation.

How is this possible? Why? Why do they have to go through this? Haven't they suffered enough? He can't lose her. He can't! She's everything to him. And to the kids! Henry and Roland have already lost one parent, they can't lose another one. And Maddie, she loves her mother more than anything, she's so young. She can't go through what her brothers went through.

He closes his eyes, remembering the face of his wife this morning when they took a moment just for themselves. How did they go from a wonderful stolen moment to such devastating situation? None of them saw it coming, and it slams them right in the face. How come his beautiful, wonderful wife, has been attacked, _here_ , in a hospital? That makes no sense! That makes no _fucking_ sense!

"I need some air." he breathes, because if he stays here, he will break something, or scream in the middle of the ER, and none of them need that right now.

Victor walks with him until they're outside, silent, respectful of his feelings, and probably digesting the news too. Victor and Regina are close friends, Robin knows very well how much esteem they have for each other. And Victor is the one who found her. It can't be easy for him too.

"Do you think she has her chances?" he asks flatly, still struggling to control himself, not wanting to be rude with his friend, who's simply trying to help.

"Honestly? I want to say yes, but the truth is that I have no clue. Gold made me leave the room before we had any answer. She was in a coma when I found her, so she couldn't give me any information. From what I could see, most of the injuries were to her face, thorax and abdomen. So it depends if there are internal damages or not."

Robin takes a deep breath through his nose, and blows it out slowly, forcing himself to stay calm despite the anger and fear boiling in him.

"I can't believe this. I feel projected 9 years before, with Daniel."

"I know, man. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. Are you gonna hold on?"

"Do I have a choice?" Robin replies.

All Victor can answer, is a sad smile that says everything. No, he doesn't. He has to be strong, for Regina, for their children. He should also get back to work at some point, even if they're both aware that their rhythm will be slower and less focused. Well, that will depend on the news Gold will give them about Regina. Because she's the one who matters most right now.

xxx

"Robin?"

Robin turns around at the soft voice of Tina Kerbell, head of general surgery. He frowns at first, then understands why she's here and next to Gold. He gets up promptly, almost knocking his seat over, ignoring the looks of the nurses around –everyone learned about Regina when police showed up and Victor went with them to explain the situation. The blonde woman joins him, looking at him with a compassionate smile, while Gold keeps his unreadable face.

"How is she?"

"Stable." Gold answers. "But not out of the dog house yet."

"She needs surgery." Tina announces. "There's an active bleeding in her abdomen. We could identify the source as her spleen, but I'll only know the extent of the damages once I'll be inside."

Robin shivers. This announce sounds so much different when you're on the receiving end of information and not the one providing it.

"Any prognosis?"

Tina gives him a kind smile, but shakes her head. "I can't give you one until I've seen what's going on exactly."

"We ruled out any bleeding in her head," Gold adds. "although she has a couple of broken ribs, but those didn't create more internal lesions."

"Should I warn our children?"

Gold and Tina exchange a knowing look, before looking back at him. Tina hands him a bunch of keys, and says. "Have them brought here. This is the keys to my office, on the third floor. There's a couch and several blankets so you and your children can get some rest. It's going to be a long night."

Robin takes the keys, staring at them stubbornly to avoid looking up and show the tears at the corner of his eyes. He never thought he would relive this situation. Waiting for news about a loved one. He hoped it was finally over, that he could be happy.

He was wrong.

"You have a few minutes before they take Regina for surgery." Gold says. "You should spend a moment with her." Robin nods, starts to head for her room, but Gold stops him. "And then, you give me a report of your patients. Your shift is over for today, you have more important things to focus on."

Robin straightens up. "With Regina down, we're already understaffed. I can't let you and Victor alone."

"August and Belle are on their way to finish the shift with me. I'll tell Victor he'll be done once they're here."

Robin takes a moment to absorb the news, then manages a grateful small smile. Gold might be insufferable and very demanding of his team, but he also knows when to say stop. And Robin must admit, he's relieved by his boss' decision, because he's in no psychological state to work the next 12h of his shift.

xxx

_Take a deep breath._

_Be strong._

Robin opens the door, anticipating the vision of his unconscious wife, intubated, linked to a cardio monitor, infused with liquids to compensate for the bleeding and keep her blood pressure stable, but the shock of the sight still slams him violently, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

_Oh God..._

He calls her name, but the sound that comes out of his lips sounds more like the wailing of an agonizing animal. He stumbles until he's by her side, one hand brushing her hair tenderly, the other on her arm, thumb rubbing her skin. He presses his forehead against hers, breathing her in, this sweet scent that is only hers.

"Don't leave me, I beg you." he whimpers against her skin, struggling to keep the tears inside. "I love you so much, Regina. You have to survive. The kids need you." He pulls back just enough to look at her closed eyes. " _I_ need you. You're my everything." He presses a kiss to her forehead, her temple, a delicate path of kisses to cover the bruises, to replace pain and hate with kindness and love.

The door opens, Tina Kerbell waiting in the doorway, giving him a few more seconds before taking Regina to the O.R.

So Robin caresses his wife's cheek, and murmurs in her ear. "I will be here when you'll wake up. I love you, Regina. _Fight_ , my love. Fight with all of your strength and come back to me."

xxx

"Daddy!"

Robin startles and drops his bill on the floor, immediately crouching to catch his daughter while Victor grabs the money and order them both coffees.

Meanwhile, Robin lifts Maddie off the floor, hugging his child tightly, burying his nose in her hair. Only God knows how much he needed this... The little girl is clutching to his neck, legs wrapped around his waist, unwilling to let him go, so Robin gently pulls back, but doesn't drop her on the ground. Instead, he arranges her in his arms, and presses a kiss to her cheek before smiling at her brothers.

Roland requests a hug almost immediately, something Robin is more than willing to give him. His boy clutches to him and sighs loudly, and Robin understands that he realized the gravity of the situation. Something he can read in Henry's eyes. Although the boy is shyer than Roland when it comes to hugs, he snuggles up against him without a hesitation, only pulls back to ask. "How's mom?"

Robin smiles at Henry and pats the back of his head warmly, quickly takes Malika, who brought the kids at the hospital, in his arms, and takes place on a bench near the coffee machine. He settles Maddison comfortably on his lap, looks at the boys who sat next to him, and explains.

"I don't know yet. She had to have surgery, but I haven't had news yet."

"How serious is it?" Henry asks again.

"Very serious." Robin replies, fighting the lump in his throat. "But your mom is strong. She will be fine, I'm sure."

The only answer he receives is a deep silence, the boys' gaze fixed upon the floor, Maddie cuddling against him. Robin suppresses a sigh, Henry and Roland are 13 and 12, they are perfectly capable of reading between the lines.

Victor hands Robin his coffee, and he and Malika crouch in front of the children, offering with their best smile considering the situation.

"Who wants a hot chocolate?"

Maddie's eyes widen with interest, and she jumps in Victor's arms so he can help her choose the preparation she wants at the machine. However, Roland and Henry barely shrug, but Malika places a hand on their knee, squeezing kindly.

"Boys, you have to be positive. Think lovely thoughts for your mom, okay? She wouldn't want you to be morose like this."

"But I'm worried I'll never see her again, like dad." Henry replies, blinking back tears, but missing one that falls on his shirt. He sniffles, wipes his face with his sleeve, refusing to look up, struggling to suppress the next wave of tears. Robin rubs his back soothingly, fighting his own tears as he has to be strong for his step son, and leads Henry to his shoulder, the boy resting his head there and pressing his side against his.

Malika sits next to Roland and does the same with the younger boy, rocking him back and forth while Robin plants warm kisses on top of Henry's head, both trying to comfort the children the best they can.

"Have faith in her, Henry. She'll be fine."

He exchanges a look with Malika, one that speaks all of his own doubts, his own fear, that he can't voice in front of his kids, and he can read the same in her eyes. She was Regina's mentor and support when she got the job in this hospital, the two have a long history of solid friendship. Despite his own sadness and the brave face she has to keep with the children, Robin isn't blind. She's as devastated as he is.

xxx

Robin absent-mindedly cards his fingers through his daughter's hair, staring ahead of him, feeling tiredness wash over him, his eyes burning with tears he won't let fall, not even now that his children fell asleep and Malika and Victor gave him a few minutes alone. It's been five hours since Regina was taken into surgery. Five hours without any news. Not that he complains, he prefers for Tina to be entirely focused on operating his wife, but the wait is killing him.

Roland moves on the couch, rolling on his side, pulling Robin out of his thoughts. Henry and Roland, despite their best will, fell asleep in the blink of an eye the second they opened the sofa bed and laid down, an hour ago. As for Maddie, she didn't leave her father's arms, and has been peacefully sleeping for the last two hours. It's better that way, at least they don't suffer the wait like he or his friends are. Victor and Malika are extremely supportive, but they are also fearing for Regina's life, and Victor was the one to find her. Robin can't even imagine what it must have been like. He refuses to. The sight of his wife before she went to the O.R was traumatic enough.

The door opens slowly, and Robin straightens a little, just enough to see his friends step inside, followed by someone in a surgeon blouse.

Tina!

He tries to get up, but remembers his daughter in his arms, so he stops himself, hopefully looks at the surgeon.

"She's okay." are the only things she has time to say.

Her words are the trigger that Robin needed, and he bursts into tears, a hand covering his face, keeping his sobs quiet to not disturb the children. He cries for maybe a full minute, letting out everything he's been keeping inside, dropping the brave face, feeling a comforting hand on his knee. When he calms down, Tina is crouched in front of him, smiling sympathetically.

"Are you sure?" he manages between the last sobs.

"I am." she assures. "The surgery went well. No other bleeding than the spleen, and I was even able to save the organ. She's had several blood transfusions, she's still sedated, intubation will be removed in the morning and she will stay in the ICU for at least 24h, but everything looks good so far."

"Thank God!" Robin breathes, letting out a relieved breath and closing his eyes for a second. "And thank _you_." he adds when he looks at his colleague again.

"Regina is a fighter." Tina replies.

"That she is." Malika confirms, wearing a genuine smile for the first time since she joined Robin at the hospital.

"Now you should all try to get some sleep." Tina suggests. I can leave you my office tonight, have an extra bed brought here, and we have on call rooms available. I'm sure she'll want to see you all when she wakes up."

xxx

"So mommy is gonna spend more time with us?" Maddison asks with a broad smile.

While waiting for Regina to wake up, Robin took the kids to the cafeteria for a well-deserved breakfast, and to explain the few changes that are going to take place in their lives over the next weeks.

"She will." Robin confirms. "However, she'll be at home to rest. So we have to make sure that she won't overwork herself. That means that all of us will make some efforts in taking care of the house, alright?"

As Robin expected, all three kids agree. If they usually rely on their mother for pretty much everything, the fear of losing her was strong enough to awaken a sudden interest in housework.

"We'll have to do the laundry, clean the house, including _ours rooms_ ," Robin says, pointedly looking at his teenage boys. Roland and Henry might be loving children, but their bedrooms are worse than a battlefield, giving Regina white hair more often than not.

"Don't worry dad, we'll do it! Mom needs to be taken care of this time." Roland replies before biting eagerly in his waffle.

"With everything she does for us, that's the least we can do." Henry adds.

Robin raises an eyebrow, and uses that sudden overprotective feeling to suggest. "Maybe that could become a regular thing then. Clean your rooms, I mean. You know how many times your mom asked you to do it. You're big enough now."

The teenagers exchange a look, then nod, with clearly less enthusiasm than before. "Alright."

"Me too, daddy? I wanna help mommy!" Maddie adds, her bright blue eyes staring at him, grinning, her lips covered in chocolate.

"If you want to, I'm sure your mommy will love to have your help, my princess." Robin replies, cupping her chin tenderly.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Robin grabs his phone, smiling when he recognizes the name on the screen.

"Yes?"

" _It's Tina. You can come see her, she's waiting for you."_

"We're on our way!"

He gets up promptly, quickly cleaning the table, letting the kids take what they haven't eaten yet. "Come on kids! Your mom is awake!"

xxx

He warned them that she might be a bit different, that she had bruises on her face, that it might be impressive, but she's still their mom, she's alright, and they have to show her how much they love her.

It's less shocking than he anticipated, without the intubation and probably after several transfusions, she still has hematomas over her face, but her happiness when she sees them illuminates her eyes with a thousand stars. Roland and Henry take on themselves to hide their surprise, and let the relief invade her as they rush to their mother with a warm smile.

"Mom! Are you okay?" They both ask at the same time.

Regina mirrors their smile, takes their hands and clutches to them tightly. She clears her throat, swallows with difficulty, and her voice is still a little hoarse when she replies, "Yes, my boys. I'm alright."

"We were so scared." Roland says.

"We were afraid we'd never see you again." Henry adds, head down.

Regina gives their hands a little tug, forcing them to look up at her, and insists, with a voice so full of love and sincerity it warms Robin's heart. "There's no way I'll leave my beautiful sons! I love you _so much_ , both of you. I hope you'll never forget how much I love you."

Her declaration, though Henry and Roland were perfectly aware of it, coaxes a bright smile out of them, and it's with the knowledge that her sons' anxiety is appeased, that Regina finally looks at Robin, who carries a shy and frightened Maddison snuggled in his arms.

Since the moment she saw her mother lying on the hospital bed, Maddie clutched to her father's neck, her initial enthusiasm tampered by the shock of seeing her mother in such a weakened state. So, Robin kept his distance, silently comforting their daughter, letting her watch her mother interact with her brothers, getting acquainted with the situation, the environment.

Regina must have realized, because she purposely avoided to look at her toddler, but is now staring at her with the largest smile her condition allows her. She drops Henry and Roland's hands, holds them out towards Maddie in a reassuring way.

"Come here, my little princess." she says tenderly.

Feeling his daughter slowly relaxing, Robin comes closer, carefully sitting the little girl next to her mother on the bed. Regina's hand cards through the child's blond hair lovingly, giving her time to process everything. Maddie shyly approaches her fingers from her mother's bruised face, and Regina lets her touch her skin, pressing kisses to her child's fingers when they hover over her lips.

"You hurt, mommy." Maddie says with sadness, looking down.

Regina immediately tilts her chin up. "I am, sweetheart, but I am better now, because I have all of you around me." She scrunches her nose in a way that has the little girl laugh, and opens her arms wide. "Give me a hug."

Maddison doesn't need to be told twice, she snuggles against her mother in an instant, both closing their eyes, savoring the moment, relaxing in each other's embrace. The sight brings tears to Robin's eyes. His wife, so fragile, but happy, surrounded by their children, holding their daughter close. _Alive_.

When Regina opens her eyes, she looks at him. Just _him_. She takes his hand, holds it tightly, and Robin doesn't need words to understand how scared she's been, and that she's not willing to show it in front of their children. So, he simply leans forward, presses his forehead to hers, and closes his eyes.

xxx

"I should have been there to protect you." Robin whispers against his wife's hand that's resting between his palms.

He presses his lips against the back of her hand, kissing it several times. Robin keeps looking at Regina, as if he was afraid that she would disappear before his eyes. After passing so close to losing her, he needs to realize that she is here, alive, safe, as beautiful and radiant as ever.

Regina caresses his cheek with the back of her fingers, a tender gesture that makes Robin close her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"There was nothing you could have done, Robin." Regina answers. "He probably wouldn't have done anything until I was alone."

Robin sighs. "I was so afraid of losing you."

"I know, my love." Regina lifts his chin with her fingertips, smiling tenderly, fully understanding what her husband had to go through. "But I'm here. I won't let anything or anyone separate us without a fight." She presses on his nape to force him to come closer, and whispers against his lips. "I love you too much to abandon you."

Robin gives in to the urge to kiss her, and places a tender and delicate kiss on her lips, being careful not to hurt her. But Regina makes the kiss more insistent, bold, her fingers closing around his neck, keeping him close, opening her lips and mingling her tongue with his. She moans in the kiss, sighs when their lips separate, taking a moment before opening her eyes, making this moment of sweetness last, letting it take over the few memories of the attack.

She concentrates so that the happy moments spent with their children, and this time of privacy and reunion with her husband, erase the pain and fear, which really made her believe that she would never see them again.

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself facing these two beautiful blue eyes in which she so loves to get lost, and a feeling of bliss and happiness overwhelms her.

Despite what happened to her, she considers herself a lucky woman. She has beautiful children, a loving husband, and her only wish is and will always be to wake up every morning to that face and smile she loves more than anything in the world.


End file.
